


For the Rest of Our Lives

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-where Sam and Dean are actually going to be happy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Body Shots, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sibling Love, Size Difference, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in an extra sexed-up mood lately, so the entire time they are working a job he is doing anything and everything he can to make Sam horny enough to just go back to the motel (or even pull over on the side of the road, he doesn't care where they do it he just wants it now.)<br/>Sam wants to just finish working then go back so he makes a deal with Dean, which leads to a life changing decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> This started out innocent enough, just a Wincest with Dean wanting to have sex then it lead to a full blown Sam wanting Dean to be more romantic, Dean asking Sam to marry him and them going on a 'honeymoon' and having lots and lots of sex...they want to just quit hunting and have a normal life (yes I wrote this after watchig the finale so I think I just wanted something happy)

Sam and Dean were working another job, in another city, sitting in another police station. Dean had wanted to go get something to eat before interviewing people, but Sam wanted to get to work. After they woke up that morning and had sex, Dean wanted to mess around in the shower too. Sam didn't mind that, they always had sex when they got up, and most of the time when they were getting ready. Dean was always in the mood to have sex and always horny. Sam was too, but Dean had been in an extra sexed-up mood lately, and not even a half hour after they checked out of the motel he had insisted that they pull over and mess around some more before they got to the town where they had caught a case. They finally made it into town, two hours after they had intended. Dean had been making suggestive comments and was sneaking constant touches the entire way to the police station. Sam was all for messing around with Dean, he even secretly really enjoyed how Dean flirted constantly with him, sometimes he even liked the way he pushed it to the limit, but he was getting bolder every day. While on the job he would keep trying to get Sam as horny as possible, since he seemed to be eternally hard for Sam he liked to make sure he wanted it just as bad.

Dean usually started slow, giving Sam looks he knew drove him crazy. Then he would gradually turn it up from discreetly brushing up against Sam or lightly grabbing his ass, to palming his cock or tweaking a nipple. Sam could tell how horny Dean was by how quickly it escalated. By the time Dean would grind his erection against Sam's ass or pin him against a wall and kiss him he was out of his mind. So far Dean was still being pretty low key with his flirting. When they had walked into the police station and they were talking to the front desk officer Dean had been tracing a finger over Sam's ass, and when they were walking down the hall he had his hand on the small of Sam's back but nothing too daring. Sam knew Dean was going to be turning it up by the look in his eyes. He could always tell everything by looking at them, right now he was starting to get desperate, he couldn't take his eyes off of Dean either. Something about seeing Dean wearing the fed suit got to Sam every time. Dean looked incredible. As he sat down, Sam could not take his eyes off of his ass. Dean glanced over and saw Sam staring and smirked. He licked his lips and puckered them out at Sam for a second while they waited outside of an office to talk to the officer in charge.

After waiting several minutes, and after Dean had murmured to Sam about how much he wanted him and how good he thought Sam looked, they were finally led into the office, only to wait some more. They were now sitting at the chief of police's desk, waiting for him to retrieve a few files. Dean was eyeing Sam, all he could think about was how much he wanted to have sex with him. He sat up and moved toward the end of his chair, reaching over and running his hand up Sam's thigh. Sam gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"Damn Sammy. Making me all fucking horny wearing that damn suit. Can't wait to take it off you. Should tie you up with that tie." Dean's hand was inching up Sam's leg. Sam heard footsteps outside the door and shoved Dean's hand away just as the chief was walking in the room. 

After looking at the files for a few minutes Dean got up, saying he had to use the bathroom. A couple minutes later Sam felt his phone vibrating, he had been waiting on a call from the morgue so he took it out and glanced at the screen. Dean had sent him a text. He debated on ignoring it, but there was a slight chance it had something to do with the case. They also had a rule that they always had to check when the other one called or sent a text, in case it was an emergency or there was information the other needed to know right away but could not be said in front of someone.

Sam opened the text, knowing that it most likely had nothing to do with the case and that it was probably Dean whining about being horny. Sam couldn't help but smile as he read the message.  _Can't wait to fuck the hell out of you. Your sexy ass has got me so fucking hard right now._  Just as Sam was about to put his phone away another message popped up on the screen, followed by a picture.  _See?_ Sam almost dropped his phone because Dean had sent him a picture of his dick. When Sam saw how hard he was, he felt his dick starting to get harder, he had already been horny from Dean messing around and because he was wearing a suit. Seeing Dean dressed up in the suit always had Sam hornier than usual.

Sam took a deep breath and put the phone back in his pocket. He asked the cop to make him copies of the files, then thanked him and gave him a card with his number on it. Dean was walking out of the bathroom, grinning at him. He noticed Sam didn't seem to be too amused so he headed out the door. As soon as they were back in the Impala Sam turned to Dean.

"What the fuck? You're ridiculous Dean." Sam said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ridiculously sexy...or ridiculously hot? Or do you mean I have a ridiculously large cock? I know, it's a gift and a curse."

Sam was mumbling something under his breath. Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and tried pulling him closer. "Come on Sammy. Can't help it you turn me on so much. Wanna go eat then go find a motel and-"

"Dean. We have one more place to go. Just...just get it over with then we can fuck the rest of the night. I want it too but shit..."

Dean sighed. "Where do we have to go now?"

"The morgue. We have to see if they found anything unusual about the vic."

"So you'd rather go ask questions about that stiff, instead of letting me stick this big stiff dick in you?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Dean pulled up to the morgue and shut the car off. Before Sam could get out, Dean slid over and pulled him close, kissing him hard. Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair and down his neck. He pulled away and started kissing on his neck. "Dean..." Sam gasped as Dean lightly sucked down on his neck. Dean made his way back to his lips, gently pressing his lips to Sam's several times before slipping his tongue in his mouth and gliding it around. 

"Mmm Sammy don't be mad. Just want you so fucking bad." Dean whispered as he kissed Sam's jaw and rubbed his face with his thumb. "Driving me fucking insane looking all sexy."

"Not mad Dean...I want you just as much. Let's just get this shit done OK?"

They got out and went to talk to the coroner. There really was not much information to go on, and the coroner had not even performed the autopsy yet. Dean was grumbling under his breath while Sam tried to get some kind of lead. He found out that the victim's mother had found him and that she was reporting some crazy things back to the police. Their kind of crazy. Sam knew Dean was going to have a fit, but they were going to have to go talk to the woman. Sam would much rather get everything done then have the rest of the day to do what they wanted, rather than stop and mess around every three seconds and take the entire day like Dean would if he had his way.

While Sam was talking to the coroner, he felt Dean brush up against him as he walked up and stood right behind him. Dean traced his finger down Sam's ass and quickly squeezed his ass cheek before walking around the room. He stood behind the coroner and when Sam looked up, Dean licked his lips and pushed his hips out, humping the air a few times because he noticed Sam watching him. Sam felt his face getting hot, so he looked down. He wrapped up his questions and told the coroner to call them if he found anything unusual. As they were walking out the door, Dean was practically running back to the car. He had a huge smile on his face as he got in the Impala.

Dean took his suit jacket off and was loosening his tie. "You know, let's just take something back to motel. Fuck eating somewhere because...well I just want to fuck and-"

"Dean we should just go talk to the mom. Then we have the rest of the day. I'd much rather get it all over with then be able to spend the rest of the day and all night with you. I  _promise_  this is it, last stop."

Dean huffed, "That's what you said last time. Come on Sammy it can wait. I can't. I  _really_  can't, I'm so fucking horny I can't even think straight. I'm hungry too. Mostly for you but..."

Sam really wanted to just skip going to interview the woman too, Dean was driving him insane between the constant touching and begging for it. Sam was pretty hungry and horny, but he much rather would stay at the motel once they got there. "What if....what if I let you do something you want if we just go there first, it will be real quick. I bet it would take...three, four minutes tops."

Dean paused. He liked getting his way, but he did not want to wait. "Something...like what?"

Sam thought for a minute, not wanting to let Dean do something too crazy. "Well...Hey, aren't we by that diner you like? We could eat there. Then...um, we could get drunk and do what you want the rest of the night.  _Within reason_."

Dean froze. "Wait. You're saying you'd eat where I want...let me do what I want all night  _and_  get drunk? You?  _Fuck yeah._  Let's go." Dean grinned, Sam never gave in that much. He also never really drank that much, not to get drunk anyway. Dean was liking the sound of it more and more. Sam got a lot kinkier when he drank so Dean would wait the rest of the day if it meant Sam was going to actually get drunk.

Sam looked over at Dean, he had a large grin on his face and he could tell he was already running though all kinds of possibilities in his mind of what he wanted to do. Sam shook his head and laughed to himself. He should have thought of it earlier, it was pretty easy to make Dean happy. Especially when he promised him some kind of kinky sex or let him do whatever he wanted. Sam usually let Dean do what he wanted most of the time so it was not really like he was losing out. Plus, he liked when Dean got creative and kinky. He even secretly loved when Dean took over, although he would never admit it to him. 

It only took about five minutes to get to the house that belonged to the mother of the victim. Dean had been strangely silent. He was really looking forward to having an entire night with Sam and doing anything and everything he wanted. Not that Dean would make it about himself, he loved Sam and always tried do make sure that a majority of the time he did things Sam liked because the only thing that made him happier than being with Sam and having sex with him was making Sam happy. Now that he knew Sam was willing to get drunk, Dean was so much hornier, especially because Sam got very kinky when he was drunk. If Dean had been horny before it was nothing compared to how horny he was now, thinking about how amazing it was going to be. Sam chewed on his lip. Dean had not said a word, his eyes were staring straight ahead, he could tell by the way Dean was gripping the steering wheel that his mind was running a mile a minute. He had a goofy grin on his face and he was practically drooling on himself. Sam's eyes flickered to Dean's crotch, his pants seemed to be getting a lot tighter too.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean glanced over. "Uh, Dean I hate to end your little wet dream there but you passed the street."

Dean blinked a few times and swore under his breath. He sighed and pulled into a driveway and turned around. "Don't act like you aren't dying to get this over with too. I'm not the only one popping a boner." Dean smirked as he reached over and ran his hand down Sam's cock. "Can't wait to suck that bad boy. But shit, really can't wait to get you all worked up then take turns on each other the rest of the night."

He pulled in front of the house, then turned to Sam and kissed him. "God...Sammy I want you so much. Wish I could take you right here but now all I can think about is making tonight perfect. Gonna be so fucking good."

Dean put his suit jacket back on and adjusted his tie. He got out and waited for Sam to get out, following him up the sidewalk. Just as they stepped on the porch, Dean stood directly behind Sam. He grabbed his hips and pushed his growing erection against Sam's ass and leaned close to Sam's ear. "Can hardly wait to tear that ass up." He backed off as Sam knocked at the door. Dean took a deep breath, he was so hard just thinking about all of the things he wanted to do with Sam. He could not stop thinking about it, but he had to try because it was starting to be obvious. 

Sam noticed Dean fidgeting around, he laughed when he saw him adjust himself. "Better watch it Dean, looks like you're about to pitch a tent."

"Shut up. Just hurry up would ya? Don't socialize, and especially don't yammer on and ask a bunch of pointless questions. I'll check around the house."

"I'm sure you will. Just don't be going in the bathroom to play with yourself."

Just then the door opened. It was an old woman, probably in her seventies. Sam introduced them and said they had a few questions for her. She opened the screen door and invited them in. Dean laughed to himself when he noticed the woman look at Sam's ass. The older women always checked Sam out, and the younger ones always checked Dean out. Dean thought it was pretty funny but Sam usually was not amused by it. 

As the woman led them into her kitchen, Dean grabbed Sam's ass and gave it a quick but firm squeeze.  After offering them something to drink, Dean asked to use her bathroom then headed upstairs to check for EMF, hex bags, or sulfur. Sam started asking routine questions and a few minutes later Dean came downstairs, shaking his head at Sam. Dean kept trying to get Sam to look at him but Sam was trying his best to figure out if this was their type of thing and quickly get the hell out. Dean saw Sam glance over at him so he ran his palm over his cock a few times. When Sam saw Dean touch himself he quickly looked down, but not before he got a good view of just how hard Dean was, and it was driving him crazy. Dean's games were really getting to him and now all he could think about was Dean's dick. 

Sam continued to ask questions, but Dean was getting impatient. It didn't appear to him that there was anything amiss and he had wanted to leave but Sam had given him the bitchface. Not just any bitchface it was the one Sam gave him when he was tired of him dicking around. Dean knew he was already going to get his way, but if he also knew if he pissed Sam off it would take that much longer to actually do what he wanted, and he really was not in the mood to wait around anymore. 

Dean sighed, but Sam ignored him, trying not to make eye contact. Dean licked his lips a few times, noticing Sam watching him out of the corner of his eye. Dean poked his tongue into his cheek, and when he saw Sam blush and look away quickly he walked over to stand next to him. The woman was standing on the other side of the counter, and she was pretty old so Dean was pretty sure that she couldn't see that well. He walked behind Sam and slid his finger down his ass. Dean felt him tense up a little so he stood close beside him and when the woman turned around, he cupped his hand over Sam's quickly hardening erection. Sam shot him a dirty look and slid over a little, turning so Dean could no longer reach him. Sam finally gave in, giving the lady a number to call if anything came up.

Dean was already in the Impala starting it up by the time Sam made it out of the house. Sam got in, slamming the door shut. Dean looked at him, "Hey, don't slam the fucking door like that."

"What the fuck was that?"

"What?"

"Oh I don't know Dean. What do you think? The way you have been trying to make me a horny wreck and keep molesting me everywhere we go, the whole time at the police station, then the morgue, and just now. I told you you'd get what you want so just chill out."

Dean grinned. "Exactly, I  _want_  to watch you get all horny and desperate. That's why I agreed to go eat somewhere. It's fun to mess around until we can barely stand it and then when we finally do it, it's that much better."

Sam sighed. He was not really looking forward to Dean teasing him the entire time they were eating, but Dean always did it so he tried not to let it get to him too much. It usually did though, Dean always made him so horny he was half out of his mind, then when he started doing things like he had been all day it made it impossible not to desperately want Dean more than anything.

Dean pulled into the diner and jumped out, throwing his suit jacket in the back seat and loosening his tie. He noticed Sam swallow thickly so he undid a few buttons and rolled his sleeves up. He walked ahead of Sam and he could feel his eyes burning into his ass. Dean smirked to himself as he walked in. It was a seat yourself kind of place, so he told Sam to pick where ever he wanted to sit, knowing he would go for a booth towards the back. As soon as Sam sat down, Dean slid in right next to him.

"Uh Dean..."

"What? Don't want people to know we're together?"

"No, I don't really give a fuck about what they think. I just know you're up to something."

"Nope, just want to sit next to my hot sexy Sammy."

Dean slid a hand behind Sam and dipped his finger under the waistband of his boxers. He rubbed the top of Sam's ass then moved his hand to rest on Sam's thigh. "I ever tell you how fucking sexy you are Sammy? Fuck...so hot. Drive me so damn insane."

The waitress came over and smiled at them, her eyes looking both of them up and down. Sam noticed her looking at Dean like she was dying to hook up with him and felt a twinge of jealousy. He knew it was ridiculous because he never saw Dean ever acknowledge anyone that checked him out or hit on him, but he didn’t want anyone looking at Dean that way. Dean had never messed around with anyone else since he had picked Sam up from Stanford, and they picked up where they left off. It was always a constant insecurity that because he had left for college that one day Dean would find someone else. Even though they both had tried to fill the void and constant pain with sex when they were apart, it had all been meaningless. Dean told him he would never be able to be with anyone else. It was the same for Sam, no one would ever mean to him what Dean did and he could never be with anyone else.

He still could not believe he had left. Dean was his life and he had gone right when he and Dean finally had gotten to where he had wanted them to be for as long. Sam still hated himself for leaving, it would always be his biggest regret. He wasn’t even sure why he did it anymore, it was stupid to let their dad and the way he made them live force him to leave the one and only thing in the world that ever mattered to him.  Dean never came out and said they were exclusive but he knew they were. Dean had gone from sleeping with every girl he could to only Sam the second they had first hooked up. Dean was never one for titles like ‘boyfriend’, things like that didn’t matter to him because he knew what he wanted, the one and only thing would always be Sam and labels did not mean a thing to him.

The waitress got their drink order, but as she turned to go get their drinks Dean stopped her and told her they were ready to order. He did not want to waste any more time, he was barley even in the mood to eat, which was rare. He just wanted to go find a motel but he knew if they ate now then they would not have to stop later and eat. The waitress turned back and started taking their order. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam ordered some ridiculous salad. He still did not know why Sam was such a health freak. He loved eating take out and junk like they had been their whole lives. He ordered himself a bacon cheeseburger and told the waitress to bring a couple pieces of pie when they were done, knowing Sam would not eat his and he would get it.

"So...next we'll hit up a liquor store, then get trashed and just...fuck the rest of the night."

"Wow Dean, you're so romantic."

"You want romance Sammy? What do you want me to do?"

Sam blushed. "N-no I mean...never mind I always forget I'm just your constant piece of ass."

"Shuddup Sammy. You know that's not how it is."

The waitress set the drinks on the table, and Sam noticed her looking Dean over again, smiling. Dean hadn't noticed because he was too busy running his hand up Sam's thigh and looking him over. Sam sighed and turned to look at Dean. Dean was looking at him, his eyes full of lust and even fuller of love. Sam knew he was being ridiculous. Dean did love him, and he could be romantic, it was rare but when he did it was amazing. Sam really didn’t care about things like that. Dean had always put him first and done more than any person would do for anyone. He had been joking but Dean sometimes got insecure too, and if Sam said something like that he would worry he wasn’t making him happy.

"What do you want Sammy? Want me to take you down to the beach? Go for a walk and make slow sensual love to you on the sand? Wash your long beautiful hair in a bubble bath? I…” Dean sighed and ran his hand through Sam’s hair and down his back. He didn’t want Sam to be unhappy, he wasn’t sure why he was because he was really looking forward to their night together and thought Sam was too. He hated when Sam suddenly got in one of his moods.

Sam felt his cheeks flame and he looked down. 

"Sam, seriously I know I’m not perfect, I hate not being everything you want me to be. I’m not good at being all... you know…”

“Dean, I was joking. Really, you are perfect Dean. I hate that you always think so little of yourself and you are everything and more than I want. I’m the one that isn’t-“

Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s softly and looked into his eyes. “Stop,” he whispered. “You’re beyond perfect Sammy. Let’s just forget everything except what we’re gonna be doing when we get to the motel.”

Dean put his arm around the back of the booth and leaned in closer. He put his finger under Sam's chin and pushed his head so he would look at him. "One more thing then we forget about all the bullshit. It’s been bugging the hell out of me since you said it. I never want you to say shit like you’re just my constant piece of ass. Damn it Sammy I hope you don’t think I’m that big of an asshole. You're not just a piece of ass. Yeah I love having sex with you but..." Dean sighed. He wasn't sure what Sam's deal was. Dean wondered if Sam was mad that he had been messing around with him the entire day, or if it was because he really did think Dean just wanted sex and nothing else. Dean did not really talk much about how he felt and he knew Sam hated that he didn't. As much as he didn't want to, he loved Sam so he took a deep breath and looked at Sam.

"Sammy I love you. Not because I love sex with you. I love sex with you  _because_  I love you. Why are you mad? I'm sorry I can't keep my hands off of you. I just can’t get enough of you but I'll try to stop OK? I'm sorry I'm not all romantic and... You're just...ugh." Dean fidgeted with the straw wrapper. He hated when Sam doubted how he felt, and he really hated having to explain himself. He knew he loved Sam and that Sam loved him and he did not understand why it couldn't be that simple for Sam. 

Sam looked at Dean. He wasn't sure himself why he was feeling the way he was. Sometimes he just got jealous when girls looked at Dean. Sometimes he thought that Dean just wanted sex all the time, and even though he did too, he wanted Dean to love him like he loved Dean. He knew Dean loved him more than anything but he was  _in_  love with Dean and wasn't always sure Dean was in love with him. Dean did have a different way of showing it, so Sam tried to remember that he wasn't a touchy-feely emotional person. He just wished sometimes that he was.

"I'm not mad just...just forget about it OK? I really love you Dean and I want you just as bad. Please just forget I said anything.”

"I don't want you to be in a pissy mood Sammy. Just for once stop trying to analyze everything. I want you to just...forget about all the stupid bullshit we have to deal with and have a night where it's just about us."

“I want to just have a night about us. For once we’re going to have fun, and have lots of sex."

“I’ll give you all the sex you want baby. I could have sex with you every second of the day. So you want to get a little crazy tonight?”

Sam smiled and nodded. Dean was in a rare good mood, and he shouldn't let stupid things that did not matter bother him. Dean was hot and he knew people would always check him out. He wished he could ignore it like Dean did when someone checked him out, but sometimes it bothered him a little that Dean didn't seem to care if they did. Sam was going to try his best to forget about everything except Dean. It would be nice to just have one night where they could do what they wanted and not worry about anything else.

Dean moved his arm from the back of the booth to Sam’s shoulders and slid closer to him. "Don't be mad at me Sammy. I won't mess around until we get back to the motel, ok?" Dean traced Sam's shoulder with his finger. Sam looked up. Dean was looking in his eyes. He smiled then leaned in and kissed him passionately. Sam was a little surprised because Dean almost never kissed him in public, especially a kiss like that. He always snuck in things, maybe an occasional quick kiss but never just sitting in the middle of a crowded restaurant and never a kiss that passionate. 

Sam pulled back breathless. "I'm not mad Dean. Just...please forget I said anything. I really don’t want you to think I’m mad because I’m not. Plus, I like when you mess around, most of the time, just not when we're working."

"You like it huh?"

Sam felt his face blush. He probably shouldn't have admitted it, because he was pretty sure Dean would turn it up. Strangely, he wanted him to. He had never liked PDAs but for some reason the thought of Dean kissing him and touching him and the possibility people might see it was turning him on even more. Sam nodded a little and he just barely heard Dean moan softly. Dean turned slightly and kissed Sam's cheek while he traced his finger down his neck. Sam's breathing hitched as Dean slid his finger down his chest then down over his nipple. He felt Dean move his arm from behind him as he slid closer.

“God Sammy I wish we were alone right now. I want to spend the rest of the night making you feel better than you ever have before. Love you so damn much Sammy.” Dean pulled Sam closer and kissed him again, letting his lips linger over Sam’s as he stroked Sam’s head and smoothed his fingers through his hair. Sam ran his hand down Dean’s chest and brushed his pinky over his nipple.

“Sammy.” Dean just barely moaned into Sam’s ear.

Dean softly kissed Sam's neck and quickly licked up his jaw and kissed him on the mouth. Sam fought back a moan. Dean pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes. "Love you Sammy. God...I love you so much. I hate it when you think I don't. I'd do anything to prove it to you and-"

Sam put his lips on Dean's and let them linger, then kissed Dean again, not caring if anyone was watching. Hearing Dean say it made him so happy, and the way he said it made him so horny. He was talking low, his sexy voice was driving Sam crazy. "Dean you don't need to prove it to me. I was being stupid...I love you too."

Sam saw the waitress getting their food on the tray. Dean was still sitting sideways, massaging Sam's shoulder. He leaned in and kissed him again. Sam kissed him back then pulled away. "Our food's coming."

"So?" Dean said and kissed Sam’s cheek and slid his hand up Sam's thigh. He cupped his hand over Sam's hard cock and said, "Fuck it, we should get the food to go."

"Just eat quickly. I want to just be able to start as soon as we get there."

Sam’s response had Dean speechless so he made a noise Sam assumed was his way of agreeing. Dean reluctantly shifted back to sit the right way in the booth, leaving his hand on Sam. As the waitress started setting their food down Dean moved his hand back behind Sam, instead of resting it on the back of the booth he draped it over Sam's shoulders. 

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

Dean thought for a minute, then noticed Sam's water was almost empty. He wanted to try to get Sam worked up, but he also wanted to prove to Sam that he was serious about loving him. He squeezed Sam's shoulder and looked up at the waitress. "Yeah...my husband needs some more water."

The waitress seemed a little surprised but smiled and nodded, picking up Sam's glass. Sam felt heat coursing thought his body. He looked up at Dean, speechless. Dean noticed that Sam didn't blush but he did feel him jump slightly when he said it. He bit back a grin and looked at Sam, trying to imitate his puppy dog eyes, but knowing he could never do it as adorably as Sam did.

Sam's heart was racing, he had always secretly wished there was a way that he and Dean could be married. He really didn't ever think Dean would want it, and he doubted that he did. He figured that Dean had probably been joking or trying to prove to Sam that he loved him by telling a hot girl he was with him. Sam really didn't care that there was no way to legally marry Dean, he sort of wished he and Dean could just agree that was what they wanted. It would be good enough for him to know Dean wanted to marry him. He knew it wouldn't change anything but it would make him feel like Dean really wanted to be with him and only him the rest of his life.

The waitress brought back Sam's water a few minutes later. Dean had already eaten half of his burger. When he glanced over he noticed Sam was just moving his fork around, not eating. "What's wrong Sammy? Hey...are you mad I said that?"

Sam didn't look up. He shook his head and took a small bite of his salad. Dean put his burger down and turned to Sam. "What is it?"

"N-nothing. So..why’d you say husband?" Sam was thinking that if Dean had wanted to just mess with him, he could have just said boyfriend, but he said husband. Now Sam wondered if Dean would ever want to be married.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Feels like we're....” Dean trailed off and bit his lip as he glanced at Sam. “I guess… I like how it sounds." Dean mumbled, looking down at his food.

"You do?"

Dean nodded and his eyes flickered to Sam then back down. "You don't?"

"Yes."

"Yes what? Yes as in...you don't or yes you do?"

"Do," Sam answered quietly. He saw Dean swallow and nod slowly.

Dean was staring off, Sam saw him squint like he was thinking something over then he reached in his pocket and pulled his keys out. "Shit. I left my wallet in my jacket. I'll be right back."

"Don't worry about it, I have cash."

"Nah I don't want to use cash. Got plenty of plastic." Dean slid out of the booth and went to the Impala. When he was outside he took a deep breath and opened the trunk. He dug around until he found a box that had a false bottom and pulled the contents out, putting them in his pocket. He closed the trunk and looked around, noticing that the diner was next to a park. Dean drummed his fingers over the top of the trunk and thought for a minute before going back into the diner.

Sam was eating, but his mind was racing. He was still reeling from Dean saying what he did to the waitress, but when Dean said he liked how it sounded Sam realized that Dean most likely felt the same way he did. Now Sam wanted it more than ever. Dean had hardly seemed like he was joking. He knew Dean joked around constantly, but he had never lied to Sam about anything serious, and he never said anything he did not mean in regards to his feelings. He might not talk about them but on the rare occasions when he did, he was always completely honest. 

Dean sat back down and noticed the pie was on the table along with the check. He pulled his wallet out and grabbed a random credit card and set it on the edge of the table. He leaned back, putting his arm back around Sam. Sam was just about done eating. Dean was running his finger down Sam's spine, slowly tracing over each vertebrae. When Sam finished he leaned into Dean. He turned his head and kissed his neck softly. Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and rubbed his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

"Nothing's wrong, why?"

"Bull. Something is because you have never not eaten pie. There's two pieces and you didn't even finish your burger. All of a sudden you’re all quiet. You sick or something?"

"Nah. Just want to get to the motel."

"Wow, you must be really  _really_  horny."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I got some things I've been dying to do with you."

"Like?"

Dean shrugged. "Have to wait and see."

The waitress brought boxes and their receipt back, and they got up to leave. Just as they were heading out the door Dean grabbed Sam's hand. He held the door open for him and Sam expected Dean to grab his ass as he walked through it but was surprised when he didn't.

When he got to the Impala, Dean opened the trunk and tossed the food in. Before Sam could get in Dean stopped him. "Hey...don't get in yet."

Sam looked up at Dean, who was walking down the sidewalk away from the car. "What happened to dying to get back to the motel?"

"Just come on. Plus I think the liquor store is on the other side of this park. We gotta go there anyway."

Sam laughed, "You want to walk somewhere? Now I know you're sick or something."

"No...Thought you wanted to do romantic stuff?"

"What's romantic about walking to the liquor store?"

Dean smiled. "You'll see."


	2. The Moment Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally opens up to Sam and tries to be romantic. Dean wants to take Sam to a hotel, on the way there Sam decides to have a little fun with Dean since Dean had been driving him completely out of his mind with all of his messing around the entire day.

Sam wondered what had suddenly changed with Dean, he was acting strange. Not even a half hour ago he was so horny he could barely function. Sam remembered he had made a comment when they first got to the diner about Dean not being romantic, but he had been joking. He did want it but he didn't think Dean would take him seriously and immediately try to do something. Not that Sam was complaining, he just wondered what Dean was up to. He wasn't his usual talkative, sex obsessed self even though Sam had promised him anything he wanted. That alone had Sam wondering what was going on because Dean had practically been drooling he was so eager to get back to the hotel and have sex.

Sam could see the strip mall and the liquor store, but Dean laced his fingers through his and pulled him in the opposite direction. They passed people walking their dogs, running and a few sitting on benches as Dean pulled him along. They walked off of the sidewalk and Dean sat down against a tree. He pulled Sam down onto his lap, he looked into his eyes then pulled Sam close and kissed him for several minutes. He tried pulling away but Sam put his hand on the back of Dean's head and held him there until they were both breathless. When they finally took a break to catch their breaths, Dean took Sam's hand and looked at him. He took a long, deep breath.

"Sammy...I uh...I know I'm probably not everything you want me to be. I wish I was but...for some reason you seem to still love me. I’m really fucking lucky you put up with me because I could never live without you…or this. Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, the only thing to ever make me happy."

"Dean, you're everything I want you to be, and more. My whole life you have done so much for me. I can’t even begin to describe how much I love you Dean.”

"I can’t either Sammy. You are the only thing in the world that matters to me and the times we weren't together...almost killed me and I never want to go through that again-“

"Dean-"

"Sammy ...you know it’s hard for me to do this so..just listen ok?" Sam nodded, he was happy that Dean was actually opening up to him because he so rarely did and he knew it was extremely hard for him and that it took a lot for him to be doing it. He was going to try his best to keep his mouth shut so would Dean continue talking.

"I can't live without you, you have always been everything in the world to me and I know I'm... a dick sometimes but-

"You're not a dick Dean.”

"Thought you were going to listen.”

"Sorry just stop putting yourself down, I hate when you do that.”

"You're just...fucking perfect Sam."

Sam scoffed.

"You are...and ever since that first time you told me you wanted to be with me…and not just for sex like…that you loved me it was the best day of my life. I could tell you a million reasons why I love you but…”

Dean paused and took a deep breath. "Ok so I'm not romantic and I don't plan things out to be perfect but this is something I've always wanted to say, so I'm just gonna say it.”

"I want you to be my husband…will you marry me Sammy?"

"Dean..." Sam whispered, his eyes watering. He pulled Dean closer and kissed him intensely. He clutched him as tight as he could, as he plunged his tongue into Dean’s mouth and intertwined it with his. Sam felt so happy and wanted Dean so bad he could barely stop himself from ripping Dean’s clothes off right where they were.

"Is that a yes?”

"Of course it is Dean, I never….I never would have thought you’d want this but I have wanted it my whole life Dean.” Sam kissed Dean again, his hands automatically unbuttoning a few buttons on Dean’s shirt. Dean put his hand on Sam’s to stop him.

“Want you so bad right now…just give me one more minute.” Dean said as he kissed Sam one more time.

Dean pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it on Sam's finger. "I promise I will love you and only you the rest of my life, and I will spend my life trying to do everything I can to make you happy.”

Sam gasped, completely shocked. He kissed Dean again then suddenly pulled back, wondering why Dean happened to have a ring. "Where did you...”

"I um...I kinda had it for a while.”

“What’s a while?”

“Remember New Orleans?”

Sam shook his head slowly. He never remembered being there.

“It was that time I had to hunt that Chupacabra with Dad.”

Sam thought for a few minutes. Then suddenly it clicked. "What?? Dean… I was like...what? Seventeen?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah. I had to interview a lot of people in the Quarter but there was this store. They had crazy shit but they had these rings...they were special. I don’t know, they are supposed to be for soul mates or something. It’s something about the gold and something in it but they are special for some reason I don’t remember. I’ll get you something better later I just wanted to…”

"Oh my god Dean. You've wanted this that long? Why didn't...." Sam paused. He saw Dean bite his lip and look down. Sam felt tightness in his chest and his eyes water. A few weeks later he had gone to Stanford. He still hated himself for it. He could not imagine how much he had hurt Dean before, but if Dean had been planning on asking him to marry him it must have killed him. “Oh my God Dean…I fucking hate myself for lea-“

Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s and kissed him for several minutes. Sam opened his eyes and saw tears in Dean’s eyes before he quickly closed them. Sam pulled back. “De-“

“Sammy..please I didn’t…” Dean scrubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath, looking at the ground. “I didn’t think if I told you when I got it you would bring that shit up. I told you I never want to talk about that again. That is the one thing I beg of you to please never talk about it ever again, ok? Forget about it…hey this was supposed to be happy and romantic and…please?” Dean looked up at Sam, taking his hand and kissing it. “I just asked you to marry me…you don’t want to remember this day thinking about stupid shit. Just wait ‘til we get to the motel…I’ll make you forget everything.”

Sam smiled and nodded. Dean always knew how to make him feel better, looking at him he couldn’t be upset. He wished he could forget about it but in the back of his mind he always wondered how Dean had been able to forgive him for leaving. He could not imagine how he would have felt if Dean had done the same thing to him. He really was going to try to forget about it, at least for the rest of the day because obviously Dean loved him more than Sam ever thought possible and he was so happy right now he didn’t want to think about it anymore. "It is romantic…and I’m happier than I have ever been. You have the other ring?”

"Yeah." Dean pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. Sam picked up Dean's hand and said, "I promise to love you and only you forever and I will never do anything stupid or selfish...I swear I will never ever leave you again. I'm sorry that I-"

"Don't even say it… don't talk about it anymore. _Please_ Sammy.”

Sam leaned down and hugged Dean, squeezing him tight. "I love you Dean. This is...I..." Sam didn't even know what to say. "I'm just so overwhelmed that you actually would want this. I know we can't just...you know, go get married. I mean we could use fake I.D.'s but that would kind of be pointless...But I don’t want to wait, so maybe we could just...say we're married for now until we figure something out? I mean we just made promises to each other when we put the rings on so it is like we got married."

Dean pulled back from Sam's grip and kissed him. "Anything you want Sammy. I just want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too Dean, you deserve to be happy more than anyone. You've spent your entire life busting your ass to make sure I was happy and I want to finally be able to do it for you.”

Dean cradled Sam’s face in his hands, running his thumbs over his face. “Sammy you’ve always made me happy. You were always the one good thing in my life. No matter what hell I went through with dad...or anything else I dealt with it knowing I’d be with you got me through it. You’ve always been the only thing that makes my life worth living.” Dean kissed Sam again for several minutes.

Sam felt Dean shift under him from having his weight on him for so long, so he moved to sit next to him. “So let's go back to that motel we passed on the way here. I know I'm dying to have sex with you, have been all day. You must really want this, because I know you were so eager to get to the motel all day. Oh, we should stop at the liquor store."

Sam stood up and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him to his feet. He turned his head slightly down and kissed Dean. "Thanks Dean."

"For what?"

"Everything. I've never been happier than I am right now."

"Me neither. I'm gonna spend every second of everyday trying to make you happier. Come on, all this talking is exhausting. I'd rather save my energy for better things."

Sam laughed and shook his head. He was happy and surprised that Dean had talked as much as he did. 

At the liquor store, Dean was scrolling through his phone the entire time. He absently grabbed a few bottles as Sam looked around to find something he wanted. While Sam paid for the alcohol he noticed Dean get a credit card out and punch the numbers into his phone, he wondered what he was doing but didn’t question him. They got in the car and Dean made a U-turn and started driving out of town. "Dean...the only motel in town is that way..."

Dean smiled. "I know."

"So why are you driving in the opposite direction?"

"Well you said we're married now...so technically this is like our honeymoon and I'm not taking you to some shitty motel for our honeymoon. I'd take you somewhere really nice if I didn't want to have sex with you so bad right now. I found a decent place in the next town, never really stayed at a hotel, not a nice one anyway. Then in a few days maybe we can go somewhere you want. Anywhere at all Sammy, you pick."

"Dean...you don't have to blow money on a hotel for me."

"It's not blowing money Sammy. Besides, I already made a reservation when you were paying for the booze."

Sam smiled and slid over to the middle seat. Dean put his arm around him and Sam laid his head on Dean's chest.

"You always liked warm places, maybe we should go to like a beach or something. Get away for a while. Fuck everything and everyone. I want to take you somewhere you've always wanted to go."

Sam slid his arm around Dean's waist and squeezed him. Dean caught Sam's lips in a kiss while at a stop light. When the light changed back to green he reluctantly pulled away. 

"Can't wait to have sex for the first time with you as my husband. How much longer ‘til we get there?" Sam asked as he ran his hand across the large bulge in Dean's pants. 

"Who's all horny now?" Dean smirked. "I dunno, maybe fifteen minutes. I'm going as fast as I can. Believe me I'd be pulling over if I didn't..." Dean trailed off.

Sam looked up at Dean. "If you didn't what?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, you know...husbands tell each other _everything_."

Dean's mouth twitched.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sounds hot when you say I’m your husband."

"I know. I love it… But back to what you weren't telling me..."

"I just..." Dean wanted to try to be more open with Sam, sometimes he felt like if he said what he was feeling that Sam would laugh at him or think he was being girly. He knew that was a little ridiculous because Sam would never tease him for actually opening up to him because he did it so rarely. Dean sighed and quietly muttered, "Wanted our first time to be more special."

"See? You're romantic Dean. You can be. Why do you feel like you can't tell me things like that?"

Dean shrugged.

Sam put his hand back over Dean's erection, it was straining hard against the fabric of his pants. "I really want to give you head. You shouldn't walk in there with a big boner. I'd have to kick someone's ass if they were looking at my husband's huge cock. I mean  _my_  huge cock. It belongs to me, doesn't it Dean?"

Dean grunted what sounded like a yes. Sam didn't talk like that when he was sober very often, and it turned Dean on so much when he did. Sam smiled, Dean was usually the one to drive him insane with lust. Dean was right, it was fun to make him desperately horny. Sam decided to turn it up a little so he started palming Dean's dick while kissing up his neck and slowly running his tongue up behind his ear. Dean moaned softly and started pushing himself harder into Sam's hand. Sam put his other hand firmly on Dean's hip. "What's the matter baby? Am I making you hornier?"

Sam slowly undid Dean's belt and eased his zipper down. He could see Dean tightening his grip on the steering wheel and breathing heavier. Sam leaned down and sucked on Dean's neck lightly. "God Dean...I just want to suck your big gorgeous cock. Can't wait to wrap my lips around it. It's so fucking big. Huge. Porn star huge." Sam saw that Dean was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He ran a hand down his thigh. "So...want me to blow you until your hot come is spilling down my throat?"

"Fuck Sammy. Fuck I'm so god damn fucking horny. God my dick is fucking throbbing....I-I can't take it we should pull over."

"No...I want our first time having sex when we're married to be special too but I just have been thinking about sucking you off all day. Let me De...please."

"God you turn me on when you talk like that. Fuck Sammy let's just pull over...please? I want it so fucking bad it hurts. Never wanted you so bad in my goddamn life. Fuck." 

"Dean, we are _not_ fucking on the side of the road right now. Either I give you a blow job or you wait."

Sam reached into Dean’s boxers and pulled his dick out. Dean gasped when he felt Sam's hand on him. The car swerved and Dean tried to concentrate on the road but he really had never been hornier in his life. His dick felt harder than it ever had, so hard it was painful. "Ohhh fuck. Fuck Sam I need to be in you. Come on...there's gotta be somewhere we can-"

"Dean...just let me give you head. Love sucking your cock. Then when we get there you can fuck me." 

"Sammy either we pull over or...it's not fair to you..."

"I'm fine. I told you I love it."

Dean had been debating on pulling over anyway, but he really wanted to just get to the hotel. The problem was he could barely stand how bad he wanted Sam now that Sam had worked him up to the point that he needed it so bad it physically hurt. Dean was about to give in and let him do it. He was just worried that it would only make him want it that much more. Dean ran his hand down his dick but Sam slapped it away. Sam teased his finger lightly over his cock and sucked harder on Dean's neck, trying to get him to give in and just let him suck his dick. "Sammy...fine do it I-I can't fucking take it."

Sam pushed Dean's pants and boxers down as Dean rose up enough to allow him pull them down to his knees. Sam slid back on the seat and ran his hand up Dean's cock a few times, spreading the precome that was pouring out down his entire length. Dean was breathing heavily, he moved his hips up and down desperate for more stimulation. Sam licked a stripe roughly along the bulging vein and over the head of his cock, which was bright red. Dean gasped. "Ohhhh fuck Sammy...need it so damn bad."

When Sam put his hand around the base of Dean's dick he could hardly believe how hard it felt. Dean really was horny and he felt a little bad that he had worked him up to the point it probably was painful. To make it up to him he didn't waste any time. After he roughly licked his shaft one last time, he teased the tip for a few seconds and dipped his tongue into the slit. He lapped up the precome that was beading out then took his cock in with one quick motion. Dean was slowing down for a stop sign as Sam took him in and it felt so good he accidently slammed down hard on the brakes. "Ohhhh son of a fucking _bitch_...fuck Sammy." 

It was feeling so good Dean could barely see straight, let alone concentrate on driving. He figured he had to pull over or he would end up crashing into something. It was starting to get dark out, so Dean turned down a few side streets and parked behind an abandoned building. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Sam was bobbing his head up and down quick, sucking down as hard as he could. When he felt Dean hit the back of his throat he sped up. "Shit Sammy...so fucking good...Sammy let's just have sex...real quick, want you so bad."

Sam looked up at Dean and shook his head. He slowed down so Dean put his hand on Sam's head and pushed down lightly on it. "OK OK...we won't. Please… fuck don't stop, feels so damn good."

Dean ran one hand through Sam's hair and slid his other hand down his neck. "Sammy," Dean moaned as Sam slowly went up and down, then when he felt Dean's dick at the back of his throat again, he relaxed and pushed further down. Dean gasped as he felt his dick go deeper down Sam's throat and curve down. He wanted desperately to buck his hips but knew he would gag him. Dean really was very big, he had never had anyone take him completely in. Sam was almost at the base of his cock. "Sammy...fuck...fuck so good...but don't..."

Sam slowly pulled back then inched back down, flicking his tongue around wildly then swallowing down hard. This time Sam went slower, when he felt Dean's dick slide down his throat he pushed down until his face was flat against Dean, his nose brushing up against his abs. Dean yelled out Sam's name. He started swearing and muttering how good it was in between moans and grunts. Sam couldn’t tell what he was saying but he loved hearing him so sexed-out. Dean arched his back then started shaking hard so Sam didn't move, he flicked his tongue and sucked down as hard as he could. Dean was whimpering and tugging on Sam's hair.

"Sammy fuck...fuck.. _.FUCK_..." Dean choked out. It felt so incredible, but he was more worried about Sam so he pulled on Sam's head. "Sammy..ohhh shit...uhh I..."

Sam pulled back and started going back down. Dean pulled on Sam's head until Sam looked up at him. "Sammy...so…fucking good. But I really  _really_  need to fuck you."

Sam shook his head and hollowed out his cheeks, he didn't go all the way down, just stopping when he felt Dean hit the back of his throat. He started rolling his balls in his hand, dipping his finger to brush the skin underneath. Dean was lightly bucking his hips up, grunting and panting. "Can't wait to fuck you baby. Gonna make you climax so hard all fucking night. Oh god I want to tear that ass up so bad." Dean heard Sam moan. "But first...I want to make slow sensual love to you Sammy. ohhh shit..." Sam moaned louder and sucked down harder. "Mmm fuck Sammy want you so bad...fuck that feels amazing Sammy." 

Dean stuck his fingers in his mouth and got them wet, then reached down and slid his hand down the back of Sam's pants. Sam reached down and undid his pants to give Dean more room. Sucking on Dean's dick always made him so horny but right now he could barely stand it. Sam moaned as Dean teased his rim and when he stuck a finger inside Sam took all of Dean in. Dean was shuddering, "Fuck... _FUCK_  Sammy ohhh baby gonna come..."

Dean slid a second finger in Sam and pounded down hard. "Fuck Sammy you're the best husband ever." He came hard, moaning Sam's name. He slid another finger in Sam and pressed hard, Sam was pushing back onto his fingers while sucking down hard to help Dean through his orgasm. Sam came when Dean twisted his fingers over his prostate and dug into it hard, pounding down as hard as he could. Sam pulled off of Dean and laid his head down on his thigh for a minute to catch his breath. Dean ran his hand softly through Sam's hair.

"Sammy baby I love you so much. Fuck that was amazing. Just wait 'til we get to our room. Gonna give it to you so fucking good baby."

Sam sat up, Dean hadn't really moved, still enjoying the buzz from the amazing orgasm. Sam found a napkin and wiped the come off of himself. He looked at Dean and smiled. "You look so fucked out baby."

Dean didn't move his head, he just looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Fuck...you just gave me the best blow job ever...plus you had me so fucking horny before that I thought I was going to fucking die. Fuck Sammy, getting head never felt that good...can't believe how you took it all in and... _fuck_."

Sam leaned in and kissed Dean. "Let's get to the hotel. Been looking at your lips all day, wanting to see those beautiful full lips wrapped around my cock."

"Mmm can't wait to suck that big thick cock baby. Or to fuck that sweet tight ass." Dean pulled his pants back up and started the car.

They drove the rest of the way with Dean holding Sam against him. Sam absently played with the ring on his finger, he could hardly believe that he and Dean were married. He knew that it was not official but it was good enough for him. Dean loved him more than anything and wanted to be with him forever and that was the only thing that mattered, and because Dean had bought the rings so long ago and kept them it meant that much more because they were symbols of their love for each other.

“So when did you know you wanted me to be your husband?” Sam asked as he ran his hand down Dean’s thigh.

Dean glanced down at Sam. “I always knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Sammy.”

Sam nodded. He always knew he wanted to be with Dean. “When we were kids, I knew. You’ve always been everything to me, more than any normal person is for someone. You were never just my brother. You’ve always been my best friend, the only person I ever looked up to. The only person I ever wanted to be with. You pretty much had to raise me and do everything for me back then. I wouldn’t have thought because of everything you had to do that you would want to be stuck with me forever. You did so much for me Dean, I guess what I mean is…I’m so lucky you want to be with me Dean.”

“I’m the lucky one Sam. It was the same way for me growing up. You did more for me than you’d ever realize. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I was never stuck with you. You have always been the only thing that matters to me and I wanted to do the things I did for you. I _still_ want to do everything for you. I got those rings because they were made for soul mates and as cheesy as that sounds, I think that is what we are. I get to spend my entire life with you, we grew up together and we’ll spend the rest of our lives, and hopefully eternity together. Not many people can say that.”

Sam tightened his arm across Dean’s stomach and leaned into him, squeezing him in a hug. Dean moved his arm tighter around Sam and kissed the top of his head.

Dean saw the hotel up ahead so he slowed down. “Finally. Shit, been waiting all damn day for this. Ready for the best night of our lives?”

“Hell yeah, feels like we’ve been driving for hours. Dean, this place looks kind of expensive. You don’t have to-“

“Sammy, give it a rest. I’m taking you here so just stop worrying about money. I made a shit load of money at the bars this past week, plus you know we have a stockpile of credit cards.”

“You know I hate when you do those credit card scams, if you ever got caught-“

“I don’t get caught Sam. I’ve been doing it since I was like ten. I know what I’m doing. Now quit bringing up stupid shit that has nothing to do with you and me and our honeymoon.”

Dean pulled into the hotel and shut the Impala off. He turned to Sam and kissed him. "Promise me once we get out of this car we don't talk about anything that doesn't have to do with us in this moment right now. No bringing up the past, no talking about mistakes and especially not a word about the job."

"I promise...only if you promise, and you don't put yourself down. Oh and don’t constantly ask me if I'm ok when we do something crazy."

"So we do get to get crazy, huh? Let's go." Dean smiled and quickly got out of the car. He grabbed their bags and took Sam's hand.


	3. Marriage Sex is Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam & Dean find out just how awesome being married can be. Lots of hot Wincest sex but feels and plot too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long, sorry! But this is when it gets good...

Sam and Dean walked through the lobby and stopped at the desk. Dean gave the name he had put the reservations under and slid the credit card across the desk. The woman at desk was looking up something in the computer when she smiled at them and said, "Are you newlyweds?”

Sam looked at the woman, a little confused. It was not uncommon when they checked in for people to assume they were together, Sam actually liked it when someone said it. He just was surprised that the woman had asked if they had just gotten married.

Dean smiled and put his arm around Sam. “Yep, just got married.”

“Well congratulations! I have to say, you two look perfect together, you’re both so attractive. Since you will be staying in the honeymoon suite you will have access to-“

Sam's eyes bugged out, he no longer heard a word the woman was saying. He had no idea Dean would want to spend money on a honeymoon suite, the place seemed expensive and a suite, especially a honeymoon suite, would be at least twice as much. He had been surprised that Dean had even wanted to go to a hotel because he normally bitched about the price of motels as it was.

“How long were you two planning on staying?”

Dean glanced over at Sam and smiled. “A week.”

Sam nudged Dean but he ignored him. As soon as Dean signed the paperwork and got the keycards to the room he took Sam’s hand and walked over to the elevator. He pushed the up button and kissed him while they waited for the door to open.

"Dean...how much is this going to cost? Are you sure you want to stay a whole _week_? Do you want to blow that much money?”

"It isn’t blowing it Sammy. I never take you anywhere nice, and it’s special. Don’t worry about how much it costs.”

As soon as they got in the elevator, Dean pushed Sam up against the wall and pressed up tight against him. “The only thing I want you to worry about..” Dean leaned in and kissed Sam as he talked, “Is how amazing you’re about to feel the rest of the night..” Dean kissed Sam again then continued, “..make that the rest of the week.” Dean put his hand on Sam’s back and pulled him as close as he could. “Don’t worry about a damn thing except this.” Dean said as he started grinding his hips and let his erection glide across Sam’s.

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s neck and put one on his ass.”Can’t wait Dean…I can’t wait to fuck you either. I’m gonna give it to you so rough just like you love it.” Sam kissed Dean harder as Dean moaned into his mouth.

“Damn Sammy…whatever’s gotten into you I fucking love it.”

“We’re married now, things are just gonna keep getting better.”

Dean pulled Sam in for another kiss, sliding his hand down the back of his pants and squeezing his ass. Sam moaned Dean’s name as Dean slid a finger down the crack of his ass and over his rim. He teased his finger gently around as he deepened the kiss and rolled his hips until he felt the elevator starting to slow down. He pushed the tip of his finger inside Sam a few quick times then pulled back. The doors opened, and Dean moved to get out but Sam pulled him in for one more quick kiss.

The doors closed and they still had not stopped kissing. Dean finally pulled away. “Might be more fun in our room.”

Sam nodded and hit the button to open the door. He pulled Dean’s arm and led him down the hall. Dean smiled, he had never seen Sam so anxious to have sex and he loved it. “Love that you’re in a hurry. Finally, after trying to convince you to have sex all day. I guess it is a good thing you made me wait, otherwise we never would have ended up where we are now.”

Sam thought about that for a minute, if he had not made them finish the job first, he would not have had to bribe Dean, and they wouldn’t have had the conversation that lead to Dean asking him to marry him. “Crazy how one decision changes your life forever. Bet you’re glad I made you finish the job.”

When they got to the door Dean slid the keycard in and pushed the door open. He tossed the bags inside and turned to Sam with a grin. Before Sam could react Dean stooped down and put an arm behind his neck and one behind his knees, sweeping him off of the ground and picking him up.

"Dean!" Sam huffed.

Dean laughed and walked in the room, swaying a little as he kicked the door closed. He shifted Sam so he could lock the door and slide the chain across.

"I'm not your bride, put me down.”

"You love it and you know it, otherwise you'd be fighting me to get down.”

Sam sighed and put his arm around Dean's neck. Dean carried him over to the bed and tossed him on it. Sam looked up and gasped. "Is that why you picked this place?

Dean glanced up at the mirror on the ceiling and laughed. "You know me so well... that and the hot tub in the room." Dean walked over to the headboard and whistled. "We are so going to start saying in hotels."

Sam was looking around the room and hadn't noticed Dean taking his tie off. He felt Dean pull him further up the bed. "Sammy...remember how fucking insane you made me in the car?"

Sam looked at Dean, he had a mischievous smirk on his face. Sam gulped and nodded. Dean took his jacket off and leaned down to kiss Sam while he pulled his off too. He gently took Sam's wrists in one of his hands. "I'm not trying to be all....dom or anything but.." 

Dean wrapped his tie around Sam's wrists and wrapped it around the bed post. "Just a little quick…reciprocation. Then after I get you all desperate and suck your dick...maybe get your ass nice and ready... I'll untie you then I'm gonna finally give you what I've been _dying_ for the entire fucking day."

Dean slowly undid Sam’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt, as he worked his way down Sam's chest, kissing and sucking down. When he got to his abdomen he started undoing Sam's belt. He brushed his palm over Sam's pants and smiled when he felt that he was fully erect. "Mmm Sammy can't wait to suck that big fucking cock."

Dean remembered what Sam had said to him earlier in the car. He leaned up and kissed Sam softly on the lips. "What did you say earlier? Think it was...you were staring at my beautiful lips..." Dean kissed Sam then continued, "Imaging them wrapped around your big fat cock.." Dean kissed Sam again. "Just lay back and enjoy it. I’m gonna blow you then give you the best damn sex you've ever had. Want you to climax so fucking hard you can’t remember who you are. Gonna make you come all night, then all morning.” Dean slid his hand down Sam’s chest as he deepened the kiss. “As soon as I take these clothes off of you, they don’t go back on for a week. You’re going to have a week of nothing put pure fucking ecstasy and mind blowing sex.”

“De…” Sam moaned and pulled his arms, trying to get loose but Dean had knotted it too tight. “I hate not being able to touch you.”

“You’ll get to, right now I just want to make you feel amazing like you did for me.”

“Can’t look at your perfect body and not touch it.”

Dean sucked on Sam's neck and pulled his tie from around it. "Sorry babe, I love your beautiful eyes..but if I’m distracting you that much I gotta cover ‘em up.”

Dean wrapped the tie around Sam's eyes, Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean caught him in a kiss before he could say anything. Dean started sucking down on Sam's nipples when he suddenly had a better idea. He got up, when Sam felt Dean get up he made a disappointed noise. "Dean...what are you doing?”

"Just one second...” Dean grabbed a few bottles of alcohol and as he was turning to go back to the bed he noticed an ice bucket on the counter. A smile spread across his face, he picked it up and quietly set it down next to the bed. "Gonna have you so horny...just like you had me. Shit, I’m even hornier than I was.”

Dean gently pressed Sam down so he was lying completely flat. He kissed his stomach then gently sucked down while he opened a bottle of whiskey. 

"Dean, are you drinking? What the f-

"Gonna do body shots off of you baby. Don't worry I'll give you some too, then you can do some off me when I'm done." Dean poured a little over Sam's navel, he poured it a little too fast and some rolled off. Dean quickly bent over and sucked down, slurping up all of the liquid. He traced a finger around Sam's nipples. "Damn Sammy you are so fucking perfect. So hot.” Dean traced his finger over Sam’s chest and down his abs, causing Sam to arch his back up and moan softly.

“So fucking sexy Sammy, Shit look at you. Can’t stop, just want to touch and suck on every inch of your perfect body.” Dean poured some whiskey in the middle of Sam's chest and licked it off. "Want a drink Sammy?"

Sam nodded so Dean held the bottle up to his lips and slowly tipped it. He pulled the bottle away but Sam wanted more so he let him drink a few more sips. Dean smiled, "Gonna be nice and buzzed, feelin’ good then I'm gonna make you feel fucking amazing.”

Dean took a drink of the whiskey and poured some more over Sam's stomach, licking it off and sucking down. He unzipped Sam’s pants and pushed them and his boxers down just enough to reveal his hipbones then poured some near his hip, even though a majority of it slid off. Dean sucked down on Sam's hip bone as he ran his hand up his inner thigh.

Sam was moaning and trying to push his hips up and get stimulation, he already had wanted Dean to fuck him but now he was getting desperate. As horny as he was, it felt good to have Dean slowly teasing his body with his tongue, he even sort of liked that Dean tied him up because his biggest kink was Dean taking control and getting him ready. He actually liked how with Dean the entire day was like foreplay, and when he started actual foreplay it was almost as good as sex. Dean’s mouth and hands on his body drove him insane and he could not get enough because Dean knew every inch of his body, and always knew exactly what Sam wanted.

Dean moved to suck on Sam's nipples as he carefully picked up a piece of ice, knowing Sam would be able to tell what he was doing if he made too much noise. "God Sam, you're so fucking hot. You’re fucking beautiful Sammy." Dean was starting to get drunk, and when he got drunk he got even more flirty and kinky than he normally was. He went back to sucking on Sam's nipple. He pulled away and ran the ice cube across his nipple for a few seconds then flicked his tongue across the cold hard bud. "Deeean." Sam gasped and bucked his hips in the air

"Like that baby?" Dean ran the ice over his other nipple and trailed it back across his chest, following behind it with his tongue. "Ohhh fuck Dean. I fucking love it.”

Dean traced down Sam's abs with the ice and sucked down after it until he got to Sam's waist. He tossed the ice aside and slid Sam’s pants and his boxers off. He picked up a new piece of ice and traced it lightly over his hip bones, then alternated between running it across and over to the other side and running his tongue around, sucking down lightly. "Dean...I.." Sam gasped as Dean ran his finger up his cock, it was cold from holding the ice and it sent a shiver down his spine. "Please Dean..just untie me and let's just have sex..can't wait anymore. Want you so bad.”

"Sammy..." Dean sighed, as much as he wanted to get Sam desperate and horny like he had been he couldn't wait either. He also didn't want to make Sam feel like he had because even though he liked when they teased each other a little, it was to the point where it was unbearable.

"I like it Dean, love it but I want you so damn bad, Please untie me, I need you."

Dean pulled the tie off of Sam's face and undid the one around his wrist. Dean kissed Sam and smirked. "Only been married like an hour and you already have me whipped."

Sam ran a finger down Dean's jaw. "Do not." Sam grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a slow drink and squinted up at Dean. "Why do you still have clothes on? You should have been naked the second we came through the door." Sam undid Dean's belt but was struggling to get his zipper down. "Take 'em off."

"I will if you go get the lube out of my bag."

Sam pushed his shirt the rest of the way off and got up. He looked over at Dean, who had been laying there just staring at him. "I said naked Dean."

Dean laughed, "Damn Sammy, just give me a second."

Sam rummaged through Dean’s bag until he found the lube. He had only his back turned for about ten seconds and when he turned back around Dean already had all of his clothes off. "Damn Dean, you horny or something?" 

"All fucking day baby. You have no idea how bad I've been wanting you all damn day. Right now… shit, I’ve never wanted something so bad in my life."

Sam leaned down and kissed Dean, running his hand down his body. "You're so fucking hot Dean. Fuck I hated not being able to look at your perfect fucking body." Dean deepened the kiss as Sam ran his fist slowly up Dean’s fully erect cock. Dean pushed himself into Sam’s hand harder and moaned into his mouth. Dean tried to get up but Sam pushed him back down, thrusting his hand faster.

“Come on Sammy. I want to suck your dick.”

“I want to do body shots off of you first. Fuck, I’ve always wanted to lick stuff off of your hot fucking body.”

Sam pushed Dean back and picked up the bottle of whiskey. He poured some over Dean's stomach and tried to suck it off. "Damn this is harder than I thought." He took a long drink and handed it to Dean, who took several large drinks. 

Sam took the bottle and gulped down the whiskey. He licked Dean's nipple, flicking it hard with his tongue and pulling on it with his teeth. "Ohh Sammy, shit." Sam bit down lightly and Dean groaned, "Love it when you get rough. Fucking sink your teeth in me baby." Sam bit down harder and Dean gasped, grabbing Sam's head and pulling him into a kiss. He shifted so he could grind into Sam's cock a few times.

Dean grabbed the bottle and maneuvered Sam around so he was lying on his stomach. He slowly poured some whiskey over the small of Sam's back. Sam gasped as Dean slowly slid his tongue around then sucked up the liquid. Dean took a few drinks then licked down Sam's spine and over his ass. Sam was groaning and arching his back. Dean leaned over Sam, letting his dick rest between his ass cheeks. He sucked down on the back of Sam's neck and he slowly started grinding his hips into Sam. "Dean...oh god Dean. Shit it feels good when you lay over me. Want that big fucking cock in me though.”

"Can't wait to be in that tight, perfect ass Sammy. Fuck I want it so bad."

"Me too. Just do it Dean I-“

Dean flipped Sam over and took a few long drinks of whiskey then gave the bottle to Sam. He pushed Sam's legs apart and went to kneel between them. Just as Sam was taking a drink, Dean licked Sam's cock, causing him to almost choke. Dean took Sam in quickly as he swirled his tongue around and pushed down further until he had his entire cock in his mouth. Dean sucked down hard and bobbed his head up and down his cock while running his tongue up his shaft.

"Dean....oh fuck Dean…feels so damn good.” Sam had been desperate for stimulation all day and finally getting it made it so much better.

Dean fumbled around looking for the lube but gave up and shoved his fingers in Sam’s mouth. Sam sucked down hard on Dean’s fingers. Dean moaned and rubbed his aching erection up Sam’s thigh. He pulled his fingers out of Sam’s mouth and rolled Sam onto his side, putting one of his legs over his shoulder. Dean stared teasing Sam's rim as he deep throated Sam's cock.

"Ohhhh fuck Dean. Fuck that feels so fucking good." Sam slurred

Dean smiled, he loved when Sam got drunk. He especially loved how when Sam got drunk he got vocal, because he usually didn't and Dean loved hearing him come apart, telling him how much he loved it and most of all when he started to beg for it. Dean eased his finger in up to his knuckle and pulled his mouth off of Sam's cock. Sam whimpered and pushed his hips out a little. 

"I'll go back to it...but I wanna hear you Sammy. Tell me what you want, tell me what feels good. God you turn me on gettin' all into it baby."

Dean grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took several large gulps. He saved one last drink for Sam. Sam downed it and tossed the bottle on the floor. They had just finished the entire bottle and were both pretty fucked up. "Mmmk babe gonna blow you. Gonna suck yer dick 'til your hot come is spilling down my throat and finger that tight ass. Then gonna give you this big fucking dick and give you a mind blowing orgasm again. I wanna make you climax  _so_  fucking hard Sammy. Then…then you can have a turn.”

"Dean. Fuck I-I want to suck your big gorgeous cock too. It’s so fucking big and thick. Wanna wrap my lips around it. Fuck Dean that feels good. Fuck. Can't think when your lips are all over me. Full beautiful lips. Stare at those damn things all day and picture them stretchered around my fucking cock. Oh fuck and your tongue. The shit you can do with it when you work me open. Fuck Dean. You are fucking perfect. So fucking hot, and…god you make me feel so good.”

Sam moaned as Dean took him in deep while he slid his finger in all the way. Dean pulled back, thrusting his fist quickly over Sam’s cock. "Jesus Sammy, fuck you're killing me talking about that shit. But I love hearing it.”

Dean rolled Sam over onto his stomach and spread his ass cheeks open. "Shit Sammy...pretty fucking Sammy. Fuck." Dean slurred as he teased a finger over Sam’s rim. He sat back then grabbed Sam's hips and maneuvered them so he was now lying on his back and Sam was sitting on his face. "Ohhh _fuck_ Dean. Fuck I _love_ sitting on your face. Your pretty fucking face. You're so fucking pretty Dean."   

Dean spread Sam's ass apart and ran his tongue around his rim. Sam slid his hands down Dean's face and over his jaw. "Fuck Dean that stubble looks so fucking hot on you and-and fuck it feels so damn good when it fucking rubs across me. Feels so fucking good and ohhhh fuck-"

Sam moaned as Dean stuck two fingers in and spread him wide open, plunging his tongue deep inside. “God Dean...holy fuck, the shit you can do with your tongue. God damn Dean…ohhh shit.” Sam was rocking back and forth, trying not to push down too hard but it felt incredible and he couldn’t stop. 

"Shit Dean I want you to fuck my face with that big fat cock." Sam reached down and grabbed Dean's dick and started pumping his fist up Dean's shaft. Dean was moaning into Sam's ass and plunging his tongue deeper when Sam suddenly pulled himself up and laid on his side, rolling Dean on his. "Can't wait to suck it Dean. S-so we gonna do it at the same time."

"Fuck Sammy. Love when you want to get all kinky. Got me so fucking horny right now.”

Sam spread the precome leaking out of Dean's slit down over his entire length then started sucking down hard, groaning as he took him in. Dean went back to deep throating Sam's cock and slid two fingers into his ass. Sam pulled his mouth away and gasped. "Fuck Dean FUCK.”

Sam started deep throating Dean as Dean slid a third finger into his ass. Sam let out a porn star quality muffled scream and started bobbing his head up and down faster. Sam slid his fingers in his mouth then started teasing Dean's ass. When he slid a finger in, Dean moaned and started pushing down harder. They were a tangled mess of limbs, fucking themselves on each other's fingers and thrusting their cocks down each other's throats.

“Two more Sammy. Put two more in me.”

Sam didn’t want to take his mouth off of Dean so he loudly answered, “Nuh uh.”

“Come on, please Sammy.”

Sam didn’t think he should force two more in so quickly but when Dean was really horny he got impatient so he reluctantly poked two more fingers over Dean’s rim, he held him open and eased in. He felt Dean tense up so he circled his fingers until he felt the muscle holding him back relax. As soon as he had them in all the way Dean started pushing down hard on them, when he felt Dean moan against his cock it felt amazing so he thrust down on Dean’s fingers harder. Dean teased this pinky on the outside of Sam’s rim while pushing his fingers hard and deep into him. He let his thumb dip down and rub his balls and the skin underneath. Sam moaned and sped up on Dean, a few seconds later they both came, having orgasms so intense and powerful the collapsed back, struggling to breathe.

“De….oh shit.” Sam panted, running his had up Dean’s leg.

“Fuck..I know. That was…” Dean didn’t even know a word to describe it. “Just wait ‘til we have sex, gonna be even better.” Dean struggled to reach Sam, pulling him by the leg then picking him up and maneuvering him so he was lying on top of him. He pressed his lips to Sam’s as he ran his hand down his back. He slid his hands down further and kneaded his fingers into Sam’s firm ass cheeks.

Sam started kissing Dean’s neck. “Fuck Dean…even though I just came I want you even more than I did before. So fucking good.”

Dean pulled Sam’s head back up and kissed him. "You know...been trying to have sex with you all damn day. You know how fucking bad I want it? All I could think about all day was that sweet ass. I take one look at you and...god Sammy." Dean pulled Sam closer and kissed him deeper, "Thought of all the ways I want to do you. Bend you over, watch you ride me. Those are the best but..." Dean kissed Sam again. "I just want it to be fucking perfect for you. Gonna lay you down...as bad as I want to pound into you...gonna do it slow. Blow your fucking mind make you climax so hard you forget who you are." Dean ran his hand down Sam back and let it rest at the small of his back. "I love you more than anything Sammy and you're the best." Dean slid his tongue in Sam's mouth then pulled back. "So happy you're my husband. I’m gonna spent the rest of my life doing everything I can to you happy.”

Sam opened his mouth to talk but Dean’s lips caught them in a long kiss before he could get a word out. “Love you Dean, so much.” Sam muttered against Dean’s lips. Sam pulled back and looked at Dean. “So fucking glad you’re mine. I wanna talk but…I really _really_ want to-“

Dean kissed Sam again, “I know baby. Gonna have sex right now before we both go fucking insane.”

“Want you to fuck me so bad.” Sam said as he ran his hand down Dean’s abdomen and wrapped his hand around his cock. “Damn nice and hard already. Always ready for me.”

 "Always. After this I wanna ride you Sammy. I love to ride that huge fucking cock. I know you love it when I do, don't you? I love when you ride me. You should ride me in the hot tub later. Fuck I'm so horny."

Sam nodded. "Not just cuz I'm drunk but me too. I always want it bad but ever since you...since you're my husband it's the only thing I want to do anymore.  All I want to do the whole week we are here is have sex, do all kinds of kinky shit and just have awesome sex for a whole fucking week.”

Dean felt his dick start throbbing, hearing Sam say he wanted to do nothing but have sex for the entire week had him almost in a state of shock. He dreamed his entire life of just doing all kinds of fun kinky things with Sam, not having to worry about anything and his biggest fantasy was actually coming true. Sam nudged Dean. He was staring off with his mouth open. “Dean, um…you’re actually drooling.”

Dean blinked and wiped his hand across his mouth. He crushed his lips to Sam, moaning in his mouth. “Fuck Sammy. Never want this to end. I hope you always want it this bad because I can never get enough of you.”

“I will always want you Dean, always and forever.”

Dean pulled Sam closer and kissed him, running his hand down his ass. Sam pulled back and looked at Dean. “Can’t believe you've been trying so hard to get me to fuck all day and we still haven't. You gotta be out of your mind. I know I am, but you’re the one who has been fiending hard for it."

"I am but...fuck it was amazing doing all that first. I had no idea you'd want to do all kinds of kinky stuff. I Love it."

Sam rolled off Dean and laid on his stomach. Dean put his hand on Sam’s hip and tried rolling him back over. “Sammy..”

"Dean, you've wanted to do this all day. You know this is your favorite way to do it."

Dean kissed up Sam’s spine and laid over him, kissing his neck. “Tonight I want to do it the way you like it baby."

"Why? You know you have been thinking about doing it like this all day. I know you Dean."

"True, but now I want to do it your way. Told you, it's the first time we're doing it when we're married and...I just want it to be all about you. So why do you like it better that way?"

Sam gave in and rolled over so he wouldn't have to tell Dean why.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you."

"I just love it. Do I have to have a reason?"

"What did you say in the car earlier..um husbands tell each other everything or don’t keep secrets. Something like that."

Sam sighed. “Dean really, what is with you today? First you’re like a dog in heat, trying to hump my leg every five seconds now you want to talk?"

"Thought you liked talking. Love talking to you, and knowing everything about my baby."

"Yeah because you’re such a big talker Dean."

Dean rubbed the head of his cock over Sam. “Tell me Sammy…then I’ll pound this big cock in you. Please tell me Sam cuz fuck I _do_ want it so bad I can barely stand it but I just want to know why you like it so much."

"I... um, I like looking at you. Seeing your hot body, watching the faces you make when pound into me."

Dean narrowed his eyes. He slid the tip of his dick in then reluctantly pulled back out, he wanted so bad to just ram into Sam, he had no idea why he was going on about it but now he was dying to know what Sam was not telling him. “Yeah but…something else. I can tell. You’re doing that thing you do."

"What thing?"

"That thing…you chew on your lip a little and it pushed out your dimple, which is hot as fuck but you do it when you're trying to avoid something. I know you Sammy. You think you know me so well but I've known you your whole life…you missed out on first four years of mine so I actually know you better."

"Shut up Dean, I know you better than you know me or yourself. Like I know right now it is taking every ounce of restraint you never knew you had not to pound into me. Here in about five seconds you're gonna..." 

Dean slid in a little and gasped. "Shit you were right. Ohhh fuck that feels good. Come on Sammy, not gonna go further ‘til you tell me. Please tell me Sammy."

Dean pulled back out and just barley thrust in, circling his hips then pulling out. He couldn't stand waiting so he ran his fist up his cock, he was so horny but now he knew Sam was avoiding telling him something so he had to know.

"Come on Sammy, I’ll jack a load on you if you don’t hurry and tell me. I really don’t want to but I can't take it…shit come on I want to be in you more than anything."

Dean poked the head of his dick over Sam’s hole a few more times, then pulled back, leaning down and kissing Sam. “Why do you like this position so much? If I fuck you real hard for a minute will you tell me while I fuck you?"

Sam slowly nodded. 

Dean spread Sam open. “Get ready. Tell me when I’m pounding into you. I like hearing you talk anyway."

Dean held Sam open as he picked up the lube and put more than half the bottle on his fingers then slid them in Sam. “Dean what the-“

"Gonna make you so fucking wet so I can really do it good and fast."

Sam gasped as Dean plunged his fingers deep and thrust them in hard a few more times. Dean rubbed his fingers over Sam's prostate, getting a moan out of him. He thrust them in and out hard and fast for a few seconds. "Ohhh shit you're so wet and oh god _fuck this_ I can't.." Dean knelt between Sam's legs and pushed then wider apart. He picked Sam's hips up and held him open. He lined himself up and plunged in as hard as he could. " _FUCK_ Sammy....ohhh fuck wanted that so motherfucking bad all day. Shit it’s so fucking good Sammy. So wet and tight and mmmm."

Dean thrust in hard and fast, they were both moaning as Dean sped up more. "Tell me Sam…uhh shit….come on….I’ll stop if you don’t.”

Dean pulled Sam’s hips to meet his thrusts and suddenly Dean hit his prostate.

"Ohh Dean…fuck…ok fine…I –I can’t have you stop. So fucking good.” Sam moaned as Dean circled his hips and rammed in hard and deep. “I fucking like when you take over. Ohh shit…I love feeling your strong arms hold me down and when you pound…ohhhh mmm that big…that big fucking cock…"

"Ohh fuck Sammy….keep telling me what you like…oh god I love hearing you say it.”

"I like looking at your beautiful face…mmm…oh fuck…and your perfect body…I like it when you take control and make me your bitch. I like being your bitch Dean."

"Sammy… _fuck_ …you're not my bitch but shit…love hearing you talk like that."

“I want to be your bitch. You been calling me a bitch my whole life and I love it.” Sam couldn't stop talking, he never thought he'd actually tell Dean some of the things he was saying but each time he said something it made Dean thrust into him harder and he loved it. "Fuck Dean...ohhh fuck I love when you use all your strength to hold me down and fuck me hard. Big fucking muscles flexing it's so hot. You're fucking ripped and shit Dean I-I don't know why but I have this kink..."

"What is it Sammy? We'll do anything you want."

"I have lots of 'em..."

"We have all week baby. Live out every fantasy you've ever had and some you never knew you'd want. Fuck Sammy I just love being inside you. You have no fucking idea how incredible this feels."

"Ohhh fuck...yeah I do. Damn De it's so fucking...ohhh shit just like that Dean." Sam sat up a little. "Fuck I love watching you ram that huge fucking cock in me. Oh shit Dean." Sam wrapped a leg around Dean's waist and pushed harder into him.

Dean thrust harder into Sam, grunting and panting because after waiting almost all day it felt better than it ever had before. Hearing what Sam liked was just intensifying it even more.

"I love you being...dominate. Not like you know…not in a crazy way.  I love that you're _so_ hot, you’re this hot, sexy big strong guy and fuck I love that you’re mine and that you want me as bad as you do. I love feeling you pressed on top of me. Running my hands down your back and your ass, and your chest and abs...I love watching you get into it so much."

"Fuck god Sammy..I..." Dean was struggling to talk but couldn’t get the words out. As good as it felt, it felt even better to hear what Sam was saying. "Fuck I Can't.."

"It ok Dean tell me later...I want you to though. Love when you talk to me when we’re having sex, especially when you talk dirty to me. God I love hearing your sexy voice. It sounds hot but when you get all fucked out you like...get even hotter. Your voice gets even deeper and oh god, you drawl sometimes. So fucking hot Dean."

"Sammy…feels so good...I'm gonna slow down, ok? Want it to last. Wanna do it how you like."

"I love you pounding into me it's so fucking good. But I also fucking love it when you go all slow and-" Sam paused, Dean was pulling out insanely slow then thrusting in slow but ramming in deep and hard. "Ohhh fuck Dean....just like that.."

"Mmmmm you love it don't you Sammy? Ohhh yeah it's so fucking good. You like feeling every inch slide in don't you?"

"Ohh yeah. Fuck Dean.. every inch. I bet it's like nine inches. How big is it Dean? Maybe even ten."

Dean laughed slightly. "Ohhh..fuck I don't know probably not that big. To be honest... I don't really care."

"Whatever Dean it's fucking huge. Don't lie...you measured it before."

"I swear. Never. Just because you do..."

"Whatever Dean I was like fourteen."

"I knew it."

"Yeah yours was like almost eight inches and you were only like seventeen so now it's so much bigger and...”

"Jesus Sam, can we get back to what we’re doing. Wait how do you know?"

"I measured it before when we were just starting to mess around one time when you were sleeping. Fuck you were so big and back then I just..." Sam stopped because Dean started thrusting so hard into him he couldn't talk.

"If you're gonna.." Dean paused and moaned because he was pounding as hard as he could into Sam. "Talk...talk dirty not about that."

"I just...." Sam moaned. "Fuck Dean…I love that huge fucking cock pounding in me."

"Love pounding my huge fucking cock in that tight ass. Fuck Sammy so tight..so fucking good. You're just as big. Love your big fucking cock too. Shit. I...ohh fuck...don't think I can do it slow right now....feels too damn good to slow down."

"Harder Dean. Don't fucking slow down. No I think you're bigger."

"Enough.... _fuck_ I don't care, it's good as fuck for both of us so it doesn't matter.” Dean looked up, tired of hearing Sam argue about the size of his dick. He had somehow forgotten about the mirror above the bed.

“Look up Sammy. Look how fucking hot you are."

Sam looked up at the mirror. It was pretty hot, not that he could take his eyes off of Dean's ass but Dean didn't need to know what he was looking at. "Sammy, want you to watch yourself when you come. God it's so fucking hot. The look on your beautiful face when you start climaxing, oh god I love it."

Dean picked Sam's hips up and wrapped his other leg around his waist, pushing in hard and deep. Sam started shuddering. "Fuck Dean...oh god damn.." Sam choked out a moan.

"Ohh yeah...I love hittin' that sweet spot. God Sam just looking at you makes me want to come. Shit. Look at yourself Sammy. Do it..."

Dean moved a hand to Sam's cock and started jerking it hard. "Ohhh god Dean...oh shit."

"Come for me baby." Dean pushed back onto his knees so he could thrust into Sam harder. He tilted Sam's head up to he would look in the mirror. His mouth was open but no sound was coming out. "Sammy," Dean moaned, "God...so gorgeous." Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's neck, working his way up to his ear. He grazed his teeth across it and slowed his pace down. He slowly slid out of Sam then thrust in hard and deep.

"Ohh Dean...fuck I'd be coming if I wasn't so fucking drunk."

"Mmm me too baby. Kinda glad, now it will last longer. Want me to go fast?"

"No...god keep doing this. Feels so fucking unbelievable. Fuck....so damn good Dean."

Dean slowed his pace back down as Sam wrapped his legs tighter around Dean's hips and pushed on him to bring him closer, he pulled on Dean's shoulders until he was pressed tight against him. As Dean rocked his hips slow but hard into Sam as he slowly ran his tongue over his neck and shoulders and ran his hand though Sam's hair. Dean worked his way to Sam's lips and kissed him for several minutes. Sam had his eyes closed, the slow pace feeling making it feel so good, like pure ecstasy. Dean continued kissing Sam’s face and neck while Sam moaned and ran his hand through Dean’s hair and the other down his back.

Dean ran his finger over Sam's jaw and down his neck. "Sammy this is what I love best. As much as I love hot kinky sex...this is so much fucking better. Making you feel so fucking good, don't get me wrong I love bending you over and fucking the hell out of you...but this right here, god. If I could only do one thing the rest of my life this would be it."

"I love it too Dean, more than anything. This is exactly why I love this position.” Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed tightly against him. “Love how it feels with you on top of me.”

"I mean it though, this is all I want to do. I-" Dean paused and let out a moan. "I just...I never wanted you to have the life you have, always wanted your life to be perfect for you and-"

"Dean...stop. Not now…feels too good."

"No...I know it isn't the best time to say it but I've been thinking this all day. Well really my whole life but more than ever today. I'm done. No more. No more jobs, no more hunting. We'll talk about it later I just...we finally have everything we want. I do anyway. I don't want anything to ever take this away because it really would kill me and...”

Sam pulled Dean into a deep kiss, when Dean pulled back Sam crushed his lips back to his and put his hands on Dean's face holding him there. He slid his hands down this back and squeezed him tight as he pulled back breathless. "Really Dean? You mean it, because I want that too.”

“I’m serious. Starting right now, this is our life. Just…” Dean paused, Sam was clenching down tight on him. He groaned and started thrusting harder into Sam. Sam screamed out Dean’s name and was shaking hard, clutching as tight to Dean as he could, digging his nails into his back. Dean moaned, loving how it felt especially when Sam’s nails dug into him. “Feel good Sammy?”

Sam looked up at Dean and nodded hard, gasping and moaning as Dean steadily pounded over his prostate. Dean pulled back a little to wrap his hand around Sam’s cock but Sam shook his head and pulled him back. “Stay on top of me.” He replied in a strained voice. 

Dean ran his hand though Sam’s hair, looking into his eyes. “So fucking beautiful Sammy. Love you so fucking much. I promise the only thing you ever will have to worry about anymore is how you want me to do you. Never hunting again.” Dean felt Sam shuddering as he came, moaning and pushing harder into Dean. Dean thrust into Sam as he spasmed around, sucking down hard on his neck. As soon as Sam's orgasm became less intense, he pushed on Dean's chest. "Let me turn over. Want you to come bending me over.”

Sam rolled over, spreading his legs wide. Dean ran his hand up Sam's back and kissed up his spine, leaning down to suck on his neck. He ran his hands over Sam's ass and dug his fingers into his firm muscles, slowly kneading his fingers around before spreading him open. He teased his cock over Sam's rim. Sam was pushing back trying to get Dean to enter him.

"Come on Dean...it was so fucking amazing slow...now do what you've been drooling over all day."

"I am...I like looking at you first. You’re hot as fucking hell Sammy. Shit." Dean ran his finger over Sam's rim, dipping it inside and holding him open. He inched his fingers in then thrust them in all the way and massaged Sam's prostate hard.

"FUCK Dean....fuck...what're you...."

"Wanna make sure you're nice and hard. Told you, you're gonna climax all fucking night baby."

Sam had just barely come down from his orgasm and Dean already had him feel like he was close again. He was pushing back hard and shaking, gasping to breathe and yelling out something, Dean couldn't tell what he was saying. He was babbling about how amazing it felt. "Dean... fuckfuckfuckDeanfuck...."

"Shit Sammy. God gonna make me bust a nut just listening to you."

"De...p-please fuck me."

Dean eased his fingers out and pulled Sam's hip with him to the edge of the bed as he got up. "You want me to bend you over...and you want it hard so gonna give it to you as hard as I fucking can. Sure you can handle it?"

" _YES_ , you still treat me like you did when I was a teenager. Not gonna break Dean. If you haven't noticed I'm bigger than you now."

"Few inches taller big fucking deal...hey like you said I'm huge. Big where it counts ...you went on and on about it being so big. So can you handle my huge fucking cock pounding in to you harder than ever?”

“Jesus Dean just do it.”

Dean nudged Sam’s legs further apart and pushed him down further. He leaned down and kissed Sam as he spread him open. Dean stood up and thrust into Sam hard and fast in one quick motion. "Ohhh fuck Sammy. Son of a bitch this is gonna be so fucking awesome."

Dean gripped Sam's hips and started thrusting harder, pulling Sam into him each time he plunged in. "Sammy...You o-"

"DEAN stop asking me if I'm ok. I'M FUCKING perfect just...fuck me.  _Harder_."

Dean licked his lips and moved his hands to hold Sam open, spreading his ass cheeks and pulling out, he jumped up and into Sam a few times, getting noises out of Sam he wished he could record and play back over and over. "Sammy...." Dean groaned. "Ohhh fuck so motherfucking....so ..amazing.”

Sam slid down more, feeling Dean push all the way in. "Come on De, I know you can do it harder…oh fuck Dean it’s so damn good.”

Dean rocked his hips as hard and fast as he could, pulling Sam into each thrust until everything around him was a blur.”Ohh shit. Son of a fucking bitch.” Dean was muttering curse words and Sam was gasping and moaning because Dean was pounding in so hard and going so deep. He pushed into Sam as hard as he could for several minutes.

They were both screaming out and struggling to breathe but kept pushing into each other because it felt so incredible. Dean reached around and fisted Sam's cock as he plunged into Sam deep with quick, powerful thrusts. Sam reached down and slid his hand up his balls and over Dean’s rolling them both in his hand. He heard Dean start grunting and felt his grip tighten over his hips. A few minutes later he felt Dean’s hot come fill him up.

Dean’s knees felt like they were about to give out but he thrust into Sam until he heard him yell out his name as he came. As soon as he was sure Sam was taken care of Dean collapsed on the bed, panting. He looked over at Sam, he looked as fucked out as Dean felt. Dean ran his hand down Sam's back and leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips. "Married sex...is amazing."

Sam smiled. "Any sex with you is amazing. It does seem like it got more intense though. The orgasms...so fucking strong and amazing.”

"I know. I love you Sammy. Not just because sex with you is the second best thing in the world. I love  _you_." 

"Second?”

"Yeah...you're the first. Best thing in the world, best thing in my life and the only thing I ever want or need."

"Dean...you are too. You always act like you are...I don't know not good enough but you are so fucking perfect and—“

Sam pulled Dean in for a kiss and moved back to the top of the bed, pulling Dean up with him. He pushed Dean so he was lying flat then laid over the top of him, making out with him and slowly grinding his already growing erection over Dean's. Sam started sucking on Dean's neck and running his hands down his chest, tugging on his nipples. "Mmmm fuck Sammy. Love it when you take control. Love it when you're all horny, you get all grabby and mmmm fuck I love when you give it to me rough."

Sam pinched Dean's nipple and bit down on his neck. "Sammy." Dean moaned, running his hand down Sam's back.

Sam lubed up his finger and teased it over Dean's rim. "I want to watch you ride me. It’s so damn hot. Unless you’re too tired. You gotta be worn out.”

"Never too tired to do anything with you." Dean kissed Sam, sucking down on his bottom lip. " I fucking love riding your big cock."

Sam smiled, remembering how Dean made him tell him why he loved it. "Oh why Dean, why do you love it?"

"Shut up Sammy...you know why I love it and how I love it.”

Sam considered doing to Dean what Dean had done to him and tease him but decided he didn’t want to wait anymore. Dean wasn’t the only one who had been thinking about sex the entire day, Sam just was less upfront about it. At least he had been until they got drunk. Sam sucked down on Dean’s neck as he slid a finger into Dean, it easily slid right in since Sam had pounded his fingers into him earlier. Sam pushed another finger in as he worked his mouth down to Dean’s nipples. As he slid a third finger in, he bit down on Dean’s nipple, pulling it with his teeth while Dean moaned and pushed himself down hard on Sam’s fingers. “Fuck Sammy..just like that. Don’t be gentle at all.”

Sam never really understood why Dean liked being bitten and pinched, or why Dean got off on him being rough. Sam was the opposite, although he liked Dean holding him down and being firm with him sometimes, he got off the most when Dean was being more gentle and sensual. He figured since it was the opposite of how both of them were, they each got off when the other did things they normally didn’t. Sam liked being rough with Dean because it got him off even more to see Dean squirming around the bed begging him, knowing he wanted him so bad and the noises he made went straight to his cock every time.

Sam bit down on Dean’s other nipple as he thrust his fingers roughly into Dean. “Harder Sammy,” Dean gasped as he felt Sam’s ring slide over his prostate. “Ohh shit…right there…fuck when your ring digs in...ohhh fuck.”

Sam turned his hand so each time he pounded down, his ring drug across just right. Dean was writhing around the bed so Sam pinched one nipple and bit down on the other. “Oh god…oh fuuuck Sam…as amazing as it is…” Dean groaned as Sam tugged his nipple and bit down harder. "I want your big cock in me even more."

Sam wanted to try something Dean had done to him earlier that morning when he was trying to get Sam extra desperate. He pulled his fingers back and tried easing his pinky in underneath, he scrunched his fingers together and circled them until he had all four in. Dean was pounding down on him so hard he had to stop thrusting in and just let him fuck himself on his hand. "FUCK fuck fuck...fuck Sam...ohhhh shit. Jesus fucking Christ they're in there deep. Oh fuck it feels good."

Sam rubbed Dean's perineum with his thumb and bent down to bite on his nipple. "Oh fuck Sam...bite me as hard as you can." When Sam bit down harder on Dean's nipple, he threw his head back and rocked on Sam harder. "Ohhh baby fuck I want your big cock so bad. One more time Sammy just really fucking sink your teeth in me and fucking pinch the shit out of my other nipple."

Sam pounded into Dean's ass while Dean pushed down, gasping and panting, moaning and swearing. Sam pinched Dean's nipple hard, and twisted while pulling down as he bit down on the other one hard and pulled on it between his teeth. "Sammy fuck...FUCK...ohhhh sonofbitch..." Sam had to pinch the base of his cock because he almost came watching Dean, the noises he was making almost sent him over the edge.   "I-I gotta have your big cock in me now Sam...please I can't take waiting anymore..."

"Fuck Dean you almost made me fucking come. So fucking hot."  

Sam let Dean push down a few more times then eased his fingers out. He picked up the lube and put some on his fingers, sliding his hand back in. “Remember shoving all that damn lube in me? I probably still have enough inside me for the rest of the week. Better make sure you’re nice and wet too.”

“Sammy,” Dean huffed, not wanting to wait. Sam rubbed his fingers over Dean’s prostate and ran his fist up Dean’s cock. Dean moaned and pushed his hips harder, rocking onto Sam’s fingers and pushing his dick harder into Sam’s fist. “Shit…” Dean gasped as Sam twisted his wrist up Dean’s cock and eased his fingers back out. “Shit Sammy after this we’ll go in the hot tub. I love watching you ride me too.”

Dean sat up, pulling Sam in and kissing him hard and deep. As he kissed Sam he turned him around so he was laying back and straddled him. He eased down on to Sam’s cock and as soon as felt the pressure lessen he started circling his hips and rocking back and forth. Sam ran his hands down Dean’s chest and pinched both nipples. “Mmmm Sammy..love riding you big fucking cock. So fucking good. Like it Sammy?”

“Mmmm Hmmm.” Sam moaned loudly, Dean was jerking his hips so fast Sam couldn’t control the noises flying out of his mouth, it felt so incredible and each time Dean thrust harder Sam would get louder.

“Oh yeah baby let it all out. Wanna hear you scream.” Dean pulled himself up slowly off of Sam’s cock then thrust down hard and fast.

“Dean…oh god.” Sam yelled out as Dean repeated the motion several more times. The next time Dean pushed down onto Sam he felt a surge of pleasure so intense he screamed out Sam’s name and stared wildly bucking his hips, forcing Sam over his prostate repeatedly. Sam loved watching Dean get so into it, the look on Dean’s face when he felt he hit his prostate almost made Sam come. Dean was making a lot of noise, moving so hard the bed was hitting the wall hard enough to leave a dent, and he swearing really loud but Sam figured the room they were in had to be a lot more soundproof than the crappy motels, and it seemed like common sense to soundproof a honeymoon suite anyway.

"Dean shit...feels so good...Damn I love you bouncing around on me..feels so fucking incredible."

Sam made a fist around Dean’s cock and started stroking it as he put a hand on Dean’s hip so he could push up into Dean when he thrust down onto him. Sam suddenly remembered the last time he had ridden Dean that Dean had really got off when he made Sam jerk himself off. Dean looked so hot already he couldn’t imagine how hot it would be to see him play with himself at the same time.

"Dean, jerk yourself off. God that would be so fucking hot...seeing you get yourself off and ride me." 

Dean started fisting his dick as he jerked his hips harder. “Really get into it Dean…oh shit Dean. Gonna make me come but it’s worth it because holy fuck you are turning me on so much.”

As soon as Dean heard how much it got to Sam he really started getting into it. He rocked over Sam’s cock harder and jerked himself off in the same rhythm.

"Jesus Dean...fuck that's hot." Sam moaned and ran his hands up Dean chest, pulling on his nipples. Dean gasped and threw his head back, trying to keep the pace up but he was feeling so amazing his rhythm became more erratic. When he started brushing his hand over the head of his dick and then down his balls it felt a little too good, he didn’t want to come yet but he could tell Sam was really close by the noises he was making.

Sam pulled hard on his nipples and twisted. "Son of a _bitch_ Sammy...ohhhh fuck I love feeling you inside me.”

Sam sat up and pulled Dean close, holding his head and kissing him sloppily over and over. Dean ran his hands down Sam’s back, pressing up tight against him. They pushed into each other as hard as they could. Sam thrust up into Dean, feeling him starting to shake. “Sammy…best night of my life.” Dean said in a voice so sexed out Sam felt his stomach clench, about to come.

“Mine too…oh shit…” Sam started sucking down hard on Dean’s neck, trying to get him to come at the same time. He pinched his nipples so hard his fingers hurt and when he felt himself start to come he sucked down hard on Dean’s neck then bit down. Dean put his head on Sam’s shoulder as he came hard, swearing and moaning into Sam’s neck. Sam fell back, pulling Dean down with him. Dean rolled on to his side, bringing Sam over too.

Dean looked into Sam’s eyes, they were so sex blown he could just barely see some blue-green on the edges. He loved how Sam’s eyes changed color and they were his favorite color right now. He ran his hand though Sam’s hair, which he also loved even though he gave him a hard time about it. Dean would probably be more devastated than Sam if he ever cut it short.

When he could breathe a little better he pressed his lips to Sam’s. He eased his tongue inside and slowly swirled it around his mouth, intertwining his tongue with Sam’s. Sam sucked down on Dean’s tongue and raked his nails down his back. Dean started massaging Sam’s shoulders then slid his hand down to the small of his back and pulled him closer. Sam ran a hand down Dean’s neck and over his chest. They made out for almost an hour, running their hands over each other’s entire bodies, slowly grinding into each other. Finally Dean pulled back and shifted to lay on his back, Sam automatically laying across his chest.

“I was dead serious. This is all I want to do anymore. I mean I _guess_ we can go places sometimes, we don’t have to spend _every_ second in bed. As long as when we go out we can mess around too.” Dean smirked and added, “I still expect you to wear that suit sometimes, because fuck…you look so hot in it.”

Sam kissed Dean‘s chest and worked his way up his neck. When he got to Dean’s lips he let them linger then propped himself up so he could see him. “Really, so you’re willing to just…let it all go. Say fuck the world and everyone in it..all for me to be happy? Well…and you but I know you’re doing it for me and not yourself.”

“Yep. This world will always be fucked up, it will always need saving but there are other hunters out there and I think more than anyone else we’ve earned it. There is no way in hell I can let you risk your life anymore. I hated it before and I wanted to stop…I should have never dragged you into it.”

“Dean…this was never your choice. You were drug into it and you had to deal with it a hell of a lot longer. You pretty much had to be a hunter before you were old enough to go to school. We did our part, if we hadn’t we probably wouldn’t be here. Nothing would. But you’re right. Since I was barely old enough to understand what was out there I worried about you. When dad took you hunting I spent the entire time agonizing over what I would do if something happened to you. I’ve seen you get hurt and killed and…” Sam paused, wishing he had not brought it up. “It’s too much Dean.” He felt his eyes water so he lay back over Dean so he wouldn’t see him getting that upset.

But Dean knew Sam, he could hear it in his voice. He tried tilting his chin up and when Sam still wouldn’t look at him he struggled with him until he was able to push him on his back and lay over him. He kissed him softly and wiped the tears out of his eyes. “I can’t even talk about what seeing you go through it did to me. Seeing you get hurt or killed is worse than being in hell. Trust me, I’ve been there.” Dean bit his lip, he meant it as a joke but it hurt just talking about what he had felt without Sam. He sighed and traced his finger over Sam’s jaw and down his neck. “I know it’s not easy to forget about all that shit, but if we don’t, we can’t ever really have a normal life or be happy. I don’t want you to settle for a good enough life. I know you never got to do what you really wanted, but I’m going to try my best to give you everything you want Sammy. I can’t change the past or make you forget it but if we can survive all of that shit and do the crazy things we have done…then we can definitely figure out how to live a normal fucking life.”

Dean kissed Sam’s forehead and pressed his against it, looking into Sam’s eyes. “We gotta stop letting all of the messed up shit we’ve been through ruin our lives or bring us down. It’s over and we should be happy because we’ve had the world against us our whole lives, so many things trying to tear us apart and we are still together and happier than ever. I know we can be happy and be together forever because we’re meant to be together forever Sammy.”

Sam kissed Dean and nodded. He felt his eyes water, but this time because he was so happy. Earlier that day he was having doubts, wondering if Dean even loved him, now he knew without a single doubt that Dean loved him just as much as he loved Dean. Dean rubbed his thumbs across Sam’s eyes. “Please stop being upset Sammy.”

Sam put his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. He slid his tongue in his mouth and deepened the kiss. “Not upset.” He murmured against Dean’s lips, not wanting to pull away. “Happy. Really happy.” Sam kissed Dean deeper, running his hand down his back. “You never say things like that and..” Sam paused to kiss Dean again and slid his hand down to his ass, grabbing it and pushing him over his hardening cock ”Love hearing you say it.”

“I’ll make you a deal. If you stop worrying about shit that doesn’t matter and only worry about us and being happy…then I guess I’ll try to start telling you how I feel. Sometimes.”

Sam smiled and squeezed Dean’s ass. He was already planning on doing those things, but he’d go along with it to get Dean to talk to him more often because he really liked it. “Alright. You have to stop thinking you have to do everything and being so hard on yourself. You also need to do things for yourself sometimes and not make everything about me and-"

Dean caught Sam in a kiss. “Who said this was a negotiation?”

“I did. One more thing…we agree not to hunt, no matter what. Unless it is something life or death and we have to.”

“Mmm hmm.” Dean agreed against Sam’s neck as he sucked down on it.

“And one more thing…”

Dean looked up and sighed. “Sammy...this is supposed to be our honeymoon. We can figure out the rest of our lives later, ok?”

“What I was going to say is the most important thing of all…we have as much sex as we can all the time.”

Dean smiled and kissed Sam. “Perfect…now come on, it’s your turn to ride me in the hot tub.”

Dean got up and pulled Sam with him over to the hot tub. He turned the jets on then climbed in, when Sam got in he pulled him on to his lap and kissed him. “Wish I would have asked you to be my husband years ago because damn ever since I did you can’t get enough and I love it.”

Sam kissed Dean back. “I could never get enough. I don’t know what it is, but the thought that you want to be married makes me want to do nothing but have sex, have you hold me and just spend every second like this.”

“Well that’s all we’re going to do then, for the rest of our lives baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably add to this one when I can...hope you like it I know it is kind of different than how we see Sam & especially Dean but sometimes it's nice to just have them be happy and specially when they are having lots of sex =)


End file.
